Magee class
|operator = Starfleet |type = Science vessel |active = 2250s-2385 |decks = At least 6 |image2 = USS Cabot, ventral view.jpg }} The Magee class was a type of 23rd century Federation science vessel in use during the 2250s. At least two ships of this class survived up to 2385. History The Magee-class was introduced sometime prior to 2256. One ship of this class, the , participated in Battle of the Binary Stars with the Klingons in that same year. ( ) Another ship of this class, the was given to Lynne Lucero, when she was promoted to Commanding officer. Sometime in the 2250s or early 2260s, Her first mission brought her and the Cabot to Pragine 63, a planet on the edge of Klingon space which was facing starvation. The Cabot was destroyed, however, when one of the crew went against orders, and genetically modified tribbles in order to increase their reproductive rate for use as a food source. ( ) In 2385, on First Contact Day, two ships of this class were docked in a drydock at the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards above Mars. ( ) Physical arrangement The Magee-class broke from the traditional Starfleet primary hull / secondary hull configuration, and instead incorporated everything into a compact form, consisting of a saucer with two nacelles housed in large cowlings that swept back along the length of the ship. Each nacelle contained a Bussard collector in the front and the warp field grille in the back. Described as a "little research ship", especially compared to the , the Magee-class had at least six decks. ( ) Interior design The Magee-class interior design was nearly identical to contemporary Federation starships like the Crossfield and Hoover classes. Featuring the same style corridor and mess hall as the Crossfield-class, the Magee-class was distinguished by a blue color scheme, with powder blue panels in each compartment. The starship class featured a conference room with viewports into space on at least two sides, and a captain's office with viewports into space from at least three sides. The mess hall food synthesizers aboard a Magee-class were divided into functions, marked with icons such as a beverage, a bowl of soup (which could prepare salads), an ice cream cone, and a burger. A science lab aboard the Magee-class was located at the junction between two standard corridors and featured a wall of computer monitors and scientific equipment. ( ) File:Cabot conference room.jpg|Conference room aboard the Cabot File:Cabot Captain's office.jpg|Captain's office aboard the Cabot File:Cabot mess hall food synthesizers.jpg|Mess hall food synthesizers aboard the Cabot File:Cabot science lab.png|Science lab connected to corridors aboard the Cabot throughout Star Trek: Discovery, with most of the same spaces aboard Discovery redressed for use as spaces aboard the Cabot. However, the Discovery sickbay was used for filming as the USS Cabot conference room and captain's office.}} Ships commissioned * * (NCC-1413) * [[Magee unnamed 000|Unnamed ''Magee-class starships]] Appendices Appearances * ** ** (display graphic) * ** (display graphic) ** ** Background information The Magee class was identified via the Shran by designer John Eaves, who later confirmed the designation after being revealed on . In the article "DISCOVERY's 'Battle of the Binary Stars' Armada Identified" by Ken Reilly at Trekcore.com, this class was "possibly named for Canadian pilot , author of famed aviation poem "High Flight" – most notably used by president Ronald Reagan when addressing the destruction of the space shuttle ''Challenger in 1986." Eaves early concept art and CGI models of this class were designated as the USS ''Hoover (NCC-2422), and later, the USS Aldrin (NCC-1166). (Star Trek: Discovery The Official Starships Collection issue 11, p. 10, Star Trek: The Art of John Eaves, p. 195) Apocrypha The Magee class appears in the 25th-century-set game Star Trek Online as a cosmetic "skin" for the playable Shran-class starship. External link * Category:Federation starship classes